


Vanished

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt without the comfort, No one ever told Guile that Sylvie wasnt fucking dead, detailed grief so just. Be careful if that gets to you, not beta read we die like Crackerjack, someone just give Guile a hug please kdkkdksk, this was spur of the moment at midnight, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: "My only friend just got vanished in front of me."
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Guile Manning
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Vanished

Guile hardly felt anything at all. Apathy seemed all he could manage in front of people, and up until that day, he though it was all he could manage ever. Seeing Sylvie earlier that day was great. Sure, he mostly listened to Sylvie rant to him about that Mera lady that had plagued them at Regional Below, apparently she had given him that nasty scar across his face, but he enjoyed it in the usual subtle way he enjoyed things. He was going to suggest that they hang out more after the Executive Grin Contest game show thingy. He really wished he had been able to. 

Instead, After the contest, he went straight home without talking to a single person. Sylvie was gone. He had kept up the facade as long as he could, but he was really upset. His only friend- his best friend -gone in an instant, right in front of his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he refused. Then, he shut the door to his apartment, and felt tears immediately escape him. He furiously wiped his eyes dry, only to find fresh tears replace the old ones. 

He felt sick to his stomach. He had tried to be a good friend, but he was so sure he was a horrible friend no matter what he did, and he wished he'd been a little nicer to Sylvie even if he didn't know how he could have been. He was a horrible friend and that's why he didn't make friends, except Sylvie, and Sylvie was gone now. And now Guile's thoughts were racing, and he couldn't slow them down, and he couldn't stop crying, why couldn't he stop crying? His emotions were a jumbled mess and he didn't understand and he couldn't identify what he was feeling. He felt like curling up and just waiting like that for the feelings to go away. 

He didn't do that, but he didn't do much better. He went to his room and sat on his bed, back to his pillow, knees pulled up to him, and he wondered, "What in the world am I feeling? Grief?” Was it Grief? But that ghostologist guy, Sylvie's uncle if he remembered correctly, said Sylvie wasn't dead. But back in the waiting room for the contest he'd seen moot boop things, he'd heard the others say that nothing comes back. Oh God, he was never going to see Sylvie again! He didn't think he could cry harder than he already was, but somehow he was. At least he was quiet when he cried. 

It didn't help that everyone was okay with it. Not even Sylvie's uncle seemed phased by the disappearance of his nephew. Ramsey had called Sylvie soulless afterwards. It made Guile seeth with anger. Who calls a child soulless after they disappear forever never to return? It was like calling a kid irredeemable after watching them die! And all because of what? The middle finger? If that was Ramsey's reason, then he could fuck off! Teaching Sylvie "peace among worlds" was their special moment! It was something Guile treasured! And God damnit, saying that it was all because the kid flipped the bird made Guile feel really God damn guilty! Sylvie was gone, dead, and it wasn't his fault! He promised himself it wasn't but that awful feeling of being a terrible friend crept back into his mind and filled him with a doubt that seemed to eat him alive. He was an awful friend and a backstabber by nature, and maybe subconsciously his epithet caused this to happen, like it knew that him teaching Sylvie to flip the bird would lead to this moment. 

He couldn't stand it. He can't make friends, or won't, rather, because he can't keep friends, and hurting someone close to him scared him so bad. His solution to the problem was to never get close. Why hadn't he remained friendless? The question made his heart ache worse than it had been, which he didn't know it could, but he thought it genuinely. Sure, he'd be lonely, but that would have given Sylvie a glimmer of a chance to avoid this, and maybe this would have happened anyways, but he couldn't help but blame himself. 

He felt all alone in the world. He was all alone in the world. His world was small, just him and his one friend. Now, half of his world just collapsed. What would be do? 

He would stay alone, that's what. He would keep his little world his and only his. That way, he could never hurt anyone ever again, or be hurt ever again. It was strangely consoling, resolving the issue, even if that still hurt to think about being alone again, but he'd been alone before and he'd do it again. He felt the reasoning make the cluster of emotions burning him from the inside out give way to numbness. Sweet, cold apathy once again. He wiped away his tears. This time his eyes stayed dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine how Guile felt when he was Sylvie at Bliss Ocean Headquarters in episode 7. Just imagine.


End file.
